


Miss Jackson and Vice

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: Vice [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Writing, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, OT3, One Big Happy Family, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Queerplatonic Relationships, They're kinda like short stories, thieves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: An Infamous Thief, A Private Detective. and A prestigious Chef all meet, though not in the same place. Or at the same time.((or)) snippets for the current fic I'm working on and ACTUALLY trying to write completely before posting.Events occur out of order
Relationships: Nami/Roronoa Zoro, Nami/Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Vice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138739
Comments: 22
Kudos: 7





	1. Miss Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> This is me wanting to get validation for my writing even if it isn't the complete thing.

Thigh holsters were one of the sexiest things in the world right after thigh high stockings and off the shoulder dresses and no one would ever be able to change her mind. Though suits were exceedingly sexy in their own right. Damn right that _she_ looked good in them. She twirled the dagger in her hands skillfully, watching with a satisfied air as the overhead lights reflected off the spiraling scorpion handle. The room she was in was large, courtesy o her boss, though she hated owing that son o a bitch anything more than she already did. 

Many men had been kind enough to take her across the river of their greed to the riches that laid on the on the other side. She'd stabbed them all, without an once of remorse, stealing all of what they were or _ever would_ _be_ worth. And as they cursed her, from the back of a police van as they were interviewed by anxious news reporters or with their last dying breath as they realized hell was waiting-- well, she only shrugged and grinned, be it to a television screen or watching the life fade away and said, "It's in my nature." she stuck out her tongue, giving a flirtatious grin. "And besides, who _wouldn't_ want to drown in money?"

She sat the knife down, placing it on the plush bed next to the other weapons-- a bow and arrow being one of them-- staring at the wild mane of untamable flames that doubled as her hair. The vanity was a gorgeous shade of deep maroon, having changed the color from white the one time she came home drenched in blood.

It got _everywhere._

She'd be going to the stupid party as a pretty blonde this time around. Maybe even _platinum_ blond, though it really depended on what dress(out of what were quite literally millions) she wanted to wear. 

And what kind of style would get Mr. Kuro Tenshi hot and bothered. He'd be a fun one to crack, all stick-up-his-ass as he was. Distracted, sex-craving men were the easiest to steal from, ~~even better when she got to chop off fingers for unwanted touching.~~ She was going to get this man to be so far gone that he forgot his own damn name, let alone anything else. 

Because that was the moment-- along with the assistance of some _very_ strong hallucinogens-- that she would rob his ass blind. Literally. 

She was going to steal his fucking glasses too. 


	2. Directions

He locked door, despite knowing he was in a double gated community-- filled with oddballs, sure, but hardly anyone bad-- and made his way to the pearl white corvette. Its gold rims sparkled in the morning light and he'd never been more happy in his life to refer to such a beautiful inanimate object as 'she'. 

Thinking of women made his mind turn to the one he'd be meeting in a few hours. He'd left early, because the place he was going resided in the East Blue, not far on a good day, but ridiculously difficult during rush hour. Getting through the Grand Line was literal _hell_ , and was almost impossible to cross. So much so that he avoided even driving _near_ the damn interstate. 

Let alone those who tried to get on the Log Pose. _That bullshit_ was a nightmare personified. A fucking express route that was more like a labyrinth. An intersection of roads designed by architects that were likely on acid or cocaine. More so designed for people who wanted an adventure and wasted gas money than to actually get somewhere. 

Sanji had to give it, its credit though, any person who mastered the roads could get practically anywhere in the world that they wanted. If the country of One Piece was a hub, then the 4 Districts were like never ending tourist sights. And their neighbor, The New World (or America as they insisted on being called), was their sister nation. 

Even more corrupt, though he could hardly believe that someplace could be even more convoluted than the North Blue district. Regardless, being a hub as it was, One Piece had connections to places all over the globe, and Log Pose had roads the connected to nearly every last one of them, disregarding the countries and islands overseas. 


	3. News

_Yet another addition has been added to the list of aristocrats having fallen victim to the infamous Cat Burglar. Kuro Tenshi, also known as Captain Kuro to many, came into contact with the mysterious woman at a Banquet in the South Blue District, Syrup City. An interview with a news reporter-- who prefers to remain anonymous-- revealed that their city had been celebrating it's lowest crime season yet. Coveted by the town as a hero-- being an Army Veteran-- it came as a fright to many to learn that Kuro Tenshi in fact paid men to raid Syrup City periodically, in an effort to continue his reputation of war hero. As has been the pattern, it was the Cat Burglar herself who revealed the information, a stack of papers leaving everyone with the question of, "Is she truly a menace?"_


	4. Family

Zeff gave a large laugh, throwing him his blazer-- one of the better ones-- and made a shooing motion. "Get your pansy ass out of here already. I'll stay here and--" The old man made a frustrated noise, gesturing aimlessly with his hand, clearly still uncomfortable in the mansion of a house. "drink myself to oblivion or something. Maybe I'll hide all of your porn magazines for the hell of it."

" _Oi!_ Keep the porn out of this, head chef." Sanji retorted, grinning like a damn fool. He grabbed car keys and sauntered out of the master bedroom, making his way downstairs, passing the large pane of glass that showed the city. A house on the coast had been the right idea, for sure. 

As always, there was a mix pride and shame as he surveyed the home noting the expensive _everything._ He shook off the feeling and shouted, "Enjoy the tits, old man! Don't go past your limit." before running downstairs and snickering at Zeff's outraged yells as walking out the front. 


	5. Phone Calls

Shaking off the morbid idea he reached blindly into the middle console, grabbing his phone and putting it on to the dashboard, using the actual holder for once in his life. "Siri." he called out, rolling his eyes slightly and giving a silent prayer that the stupid fucking audio machine would work on the first go. "Call Pudding."

She picked up on the second ring. 

_"Hello?"_

"Pudding, darling. How are you?" he asked, eyes shifting between his phone and the road, even though it wasn't like she could see him. 

_"I'm doing well Sanji, but I'm a bit busy right now and I'm afraid small talk isn't quite in my range of abilities at the moment."_

He smiled, feeling a mix between proud, melancholy and disgusted. Charlotte Pudding was a lovely girl, truly, but a product of the system. To be such a prodigy, and yet utterly chained to people who were undeserving. It was horrible, the well-oiled machine they turned her into. "That's perfectly fine fine love. I just wanted to let you know, that it should all be settled very soon. I'll call again when I have a more concrete date, but let her know her efforts haven't been wasted."

There was a beat of silence then, "Very well Sanji, thank you for informing me. I'll pass that on." 

"You're a good kid, you know?" The blond allowed himself a small smile. A genuine one. I look forward to working with you."

There was no response and less than a second later the all too familiar _click_ sounded, echoing in his car. 

The sound of the dial tone was like a harbinger of death. A reminder of what would happen to him, should his plan fail, or he betray the Charlotte family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vhkbhkg I had almost forgot this fic in the midst of all my other stuff!

**Author's Note:**

> yo!  
> hope i snatched your interests!
> 
> Hit me up if you want to talk about it!  
> https://lovelybutnot-ablankcanvas.tumblr.com/


End file.
